


Параллели

by lumosik



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Они лежат на кровати Кирена, укутавшись в одеяла. Не потому, что им обоим холодно — им всё равно, — просто так уютнее и надежней.
Relationships: Simon Monroe/Kieren Walker
Kudos: 4





	Параллели

**Author's Note:**

> автор просто пытается найти ответ: как все же наши ПЖЧ могут быть счастливы  
> написано для команды WTF In the Flesh BBC 2015

Когда за окном медленно кружит снег, опускаясь с неба белоснежными хлопьями и заботливо укрывая улицы Роартона пушистой лёгкой шалью, так приятно остаться дома. 

Они лежат на кровати Кирена, укутавшись в одеяла. Не потому, что им обоим холодно — им всё равно, — просто так уютнее и надежней.

Саймон успокаивающе поглаживает Кирена по волосам, приобняв одной рукой. Кирен неуклюже ёрзает, в конце концов разворачивается к нему лицом и тут же, нервно закусив губу, утыкается носом в чужую шею. Кирен сегодня весь день печальный. И страдает оттого, что не может объяснить причину своего поведения. Лишь раз он улыбнулся, когда Саймон остался у него и решительно потянул наверх, в его комнату. Собственно, это была его идея — остаться на весь день в постели.

Кирен втягивает носом воздух — и ничего не ощущает. Никакого запаха. Но он помнит, что свитер Саймона недавно был выстиран. Буквально на днях Саймон обронил на себя вазочку с вареньем — и зачем он только её взял? Добродушная мама чуть ли не силком стащила с него свитер, чтобы побыстрее замыть пятно, а заодно и «закинуть вещь в стиральную машину». Кирен тогда мысленно порадовался тому, что под свитером у Саймона была ещё и майка — родителям ни к чему видеть шрамы на его спине. 

Мама всё ещё пользуется тем же порошком, знакомым Кирену с детства. И сейчас Кирен просто представляет, что одежда Саймона пропитана именно этим запахом. От этой мысли Кирен улыбается.

Саймон смотрит на него сверху чуть удивлённо, но в его глазах радость, а ещё любовь. Он дотрагивается ладонью до лица Кирена, гладит его по щеке, наклоняется и целует в лоб. Кирен прикрывает глаза и расслабляется. Он вспоминает нежные прикосновения мамы в те дни, когда он болел, а она заботливо сидела подле его постели.

Кирен опять ворочается, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, а Саймон улыбается и, подразнивая, легонько дёргает его за ухо. Кирен заливается громким смехом — точно так же дёргала его когда-то сестра, когда они малышами играли вместе.

Саймон крепко прижимает к себе Кирена и разворачивается так, что последний теперь лежит на нём. Кирену тепло и хорошо — так когда-то бывало под Рождество, когда, удобно расположившись на диване, он потягивал горячий глинтвейн, от которого по всему телу разливался приятный жар.

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и Саймон тянется за поцелуем. Кирен мгновение мешкает — ему не с чем сравнить эти ощущения, хотя до этого пара уже сотни раз целовалась. Но Саймон целует Кирена так жадно, глубоко, обхватив руками его лицо. И Кирен, охотно отвечая, тихо стонет. Он ощущает блаженство только от осознания того факта, что его любят и вряд ли отпустят в ближайшее время. И этого осознания достаточно. Достаточно для того, чтобы перестать искать параллели.


End file.
